Eight
by InsaneBlueberry
Summary: Eight different kisses; eight different gestures. There are many different meanings for each of them. / Candre / Warning: Implied sex and lots of fluff. /
1. Eight Kisses

**A/N: This is a little one-shot that was inspired by a 'What A Kiss Means' thing I saw. So... Yeah. Enjoy. :)**

**Oh. And it's more of a collection of drabbles to some sort... So... Yeah.**

**Warning: **This story includes implied sex, Candre, and fluff. **  
**

* * *

**01. A Kiss On The Cheek Means We're Friends**

.

.

I stood at my locker and grabbed one of my school books. I heard a voice come up from behind me. I turned around and saw Andre. "Hey, Andre!" I said to him happily.

"Sup, Cat?" he asked me.

I just stood there and giggled. "Guess what I saw while I was riding the bus to school!" I told him happily.

"Uh... I don't know."

"Guess!"

"Fine, I guess you saw a dog or something."

"Nope, I saw a cat swimming in a fountain! I thought it was weird because cats are supposed to hate water, right? So I kept wondering why the heck the cat was swimming in the fountain," I told him.

He nodded his head. "Thats... Interesting," he said to me uncertainly.

I smiled at him. I looked up into his eyes and found myself getting lost in them. They looked like pools of chocolate and I love chocolate. "You have pretty eyes," I told him.

"Thanks," he said. He stared down into my eyes and I felt my heart beat faster. "I gotta go," he said suddenly.

I glanced up at him and sighed. I grabbed his shoulder and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a great friend," I told him. His cheeks started to get a little bit red and he walked away to his next class.

.

.

**02. A Kiss On The Hand Means I Adore You**

.

.

I stood up on my tiptoes and glanced into the taco place. "Hello!" I yelled. "I want a taco!"

"Cat," Andre said from behind me. "They're closed today."

"Why are they closed?" I yelled at him angrily.

He held his hands up in the air. "I don't know, Cat," he said. "I guess they didn't feel like opening today."

I sighed angrily and stomped away. "Why are they closed?" I complained for the rest of the day. "They can't just close for one day!"

Andre stood next to me at my locker while I continued to complain. "Cat," he said. "We need to go to Sikowitz's class and do our improv scene."

I sighed. "I don't wanna!" I complained.

"We practiced last night."

I sighed angrily. "Fine, whatever."

We went to class and got on the stage. Andre and I set up all the props. I then opened my backpack and pulled out a fancy skirt from the 1700's and I pulled it on. I then twirled around in it. Andre came up from behind me and smiled playfully. "Shall I have this dance?" he asked trying to keep my mood happy.

I smiled and bowed down. "Yes, you may," I told him. Andre then grabbed my hand and waist and started to dance with me. I giggled.

"Stop dancing," Jade said from somewhere in the room.

I turned and frowned. "Ah... I was having fun," I told her. She rolled her eyes.

Andre turned me around. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "You're just so different and special," he told me. I blushed.

.

.

**03. A Kiss On The Lips Means I Love You**

.

.

I stood outside waiting for my bus; it was one of the very last buses to leave the school. I sighed and started tapping my foot on the ground. "Hey, Cat," Andre said while walking towards me.

I turned around and smiled at him. "Hi! What are you still doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I stayed here to help out one of my teachers and I'm waiting for my parents to pick me up."

"Oh," I said to him. "That's cool... I think."

Andre laughed. "You're sometimes really funny, Cat," he told me.

I blushed a little. I glanced up and noticed how close Andre was to me. I felt my heart start to beat a little faster than it already was. I found myself standing on my tiptoes and I quickly pressed my lips against his. I felt Andre stiffen and then he relaxed after a few seconds. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. After fifteen seconds, I pulled back and smiled at him. "I love you," I told him and I meant every word.

.

.

**04. A Kiss On The Forehead Means I Hope We're Together Forever.**

.

.

I smiled up at Andre, my new boyfriend. I was so excited that we were dating. I leaned up and kissed him and the lips once again. "I love you," I told him.

"Love you too, Cat," he said. I guess he had gotten used to my continuous _I love you's_ every day and about every hour.

"Oh! Oh! Ohhh!" I said randomly and excitedly. "I found the most cutest and amazingest outfit in the entire world! I was looking at this one store and oh my god it was amazing!"

"What did it look like?" Andre asked me.

I stood there and tapped my chin. "I forgot...," I told him.

He laughed. "Only you would forget," he said playfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled.

"Only that you're really cute," he said. He leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. "And that I hope we're always together." I found myself blushing at his words, so I leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

.

.

**05. A Kiss On The Ear Means You're My Everything**

.

.

I skipped through the hallways to Andre's locker. "Andre!" I called out as I ran up to him. He turned around and smiled at me. I ran over to him and jumped on him.

"Cat!" he yelled at me as I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. "What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I giggled. He rolled his eyes at me and leaned down. He kissed my cheek and then he kissed my ear. I pulled away from him and smiled. "I hope you know that you're everything to me... Actually," I said while trailing off. "Mr. Long-Neck is everything to me, but you're a close second!" I said while thinking of my stuffed giraffe. "Unless," I said.

"Unless what?" Andre groaned.

"You kiss Mr. Long-Neck!"

"I don't want to kiss him!"

"Then you're second place!"

.

.

**06. A Kiss On The Neck Means We Belong Together**

.

.

I stood in my driveway and started to twirl around the rain. I laughed loudly and continued twirling. Andre was standing on my front porch leaning against the wall and watching me. "Come join me!" I yelled at him. He shook his head no. "I'll make you!" I shouted. I ran over to him and grabbed his arms and pulled him into the rain.

"No, Cat, no."

I giggled. "It sounded like you were talking to a real kitty-cat," I told him.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Can I please not play in the rain?" he begged.

"Nope!" I told him. I grabbed his hand and started dancing around with him. I giggled. "Come on!" I yelled at him. "You _have_ to dance with me!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

I put on my best puppy dog - no, kitty cat look and stared up at him. "Please, Andre," I said. I put my lower lip out and made it slightly tremble. I made my eyes look even larger.

Andre stared down at me and sighed. "You know I can't say no to your cute little begging face," he said while tapping my nose. "So, we dance!"

I giggled and grabbed his arms. We started to dance and he twirled me around much to my enjoyment. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. It started off as a small kiss, but it grew. Andre started to hungrily kiss me and I kissed him back. Andre then left my lips and started to trail down to my jaw and then my neck. I felt myself let out a small moan.

.

.

**07. A Kiss On The Shoulder Means I Want You**

.

.

Andre and I were sitting in his bedroom. We were going over the lines for an improv scene we had to do. Jade was supposed to be coming over very soon, but she hadn't yet showed up. I looked over at Andre. I placed my script down on his bed and smiled at him. "Jade isn't here, so let's do something," I said.

"Like what?" Andre asked while raising one eyebrow.

I smiled at him. I leaned over and hungrily kissed him on the lips. I climbed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and fell back onto his bed. I felt his lips trail down my neck. I moaned and pressed myself against him. He then trailed even further down. He started to move the straps to my shirt and bra off my shoulder and he started to kiss there. Andre suddenly flipped us over so that he was on top of me. "I want you so much," he murmured into my shoulder. I smiled.

I heard the door creak open, but I didn't pay any attention to it. "Well, I walked in at a bad time," Jade said from the doorway.

Andre suddenly rolled off of me and stared at Jade. "What are you-"

"Improv scene," she said.

.

.

**08. A Kiss On The Stomach Means I'm Ready**

.

.

Andre and I were busy making-out on my bed. I felt his hands slowly slip underneath my shirt. He slowly lifted my shirt over my head. He leaned down and started to kiss my chest. His lips trailed down to my stomach. He paused and glanced up at me. I nodded my head, urging him to continue. He slowly started to unbutton my jeans.

.

.

* * *

**The End.**

**Sorry for the epic shortness of 08, I didn't want to bump up the T rating and I didn't feel like diving into details. So whatever. Should I do a sequel? It'll be called Eight Gestures and they'll be dating! Or I'll just make this a Two-Shot and post Eight Gestures as Chapter 2. Please tell me! :)**

**~InsaneBlueberry~**


	2. Eight Gestures

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Anyways, this is the next chapter and it's about what a gesture means. If you have something else with the number eight, please tell me in your review!  
And the last few drabbles are really short because... They're short?**

* * *

**01. Holding Hands Means We Definitely Love Each Other**

.

.

Andre and I were officially together. We were walking through the halls together in school. I held onto his hand and smiled up at him. "I still love you," I told him while giggling.

Andre rolled his eyes. "I hope so," he said.

I smiled and started to swing our intertwined hands. I giggled and started to skip. "Skip with me!" I told him.

"No thanks," he told me. "I don't really want to skip around the school hallways. Actually, I don't want to skip whatsoever."

"Aww," I whined. "You're no fun." I put on my kitty-cat face and stared up at him. "Please," I said.

Andre stared down at me. "No," he said firmly.

"Why do you hate me?" I screamed at him.

"No, I don't hate you," he said desperately.

"Yes, you do! You won't skip with me!"

"Fine! I'll skip with you," he said. "If only I can skip," he mumbled under his breath.

I smiled. "Skipping is very easy. Let me show you!" I let go of his hand and started to skip through the hallways. I skipped back to him. "See! Easy!"

.

.

**02. A Slap On The Butt Means That's Mine**

.

.

I was dancing around at Tori's house. She was hosting an awesome party. I ran up to her and grabbed her hands and started dancing with her. "Cat," Tori said. "I have to go dance with my boyfriend. How about you dance with Andre?"

"He's not here," I said while pouting.

"He just walked in," she said nodding her head to the door. I turned around and screamed happily. I ran over to Andre and gave him a hug and kiss on the lips. "Hi!" I said to him. "You're finally here! I was getting lonely."

Andre laughed. "Well, I'm here now!" he told me.

I smiled. I grabbed his hands and pulled him into the crowd of dancers and started dancing with him. I giggled and then slapped him on the butt. I giggled again.

.

.

**03. Holding On Tight Means I Don't Want To Let Go**

.

.

Andre and I were on a date at the movies. My head was resting on his shoulder and I was tempted to fall asleep. "I'm sleepy," I whispered into his ear.

He laughed quietly. "Of course you are," he said. "You want to leave?" he asked.

I shook my head no. "I want to stay here," I told him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

After a while, the movie started to get even more boring/romantic. I leaned closer into Andre. I wrapped my arms around his arm that was closest to me. I sighed happily.

.

.

**04. Looking Into Each Other's Eyes Means I Just Plain Love You**

.

.

I stood by my locker. Andre walked over to me and I smiled up at him. "Hey," I said.

"Hey, Cat," he told me.

"Ugh," Jade said while she walked by us. I glanced at her and then sighed. I looked back at Andre. He was staring at me. I blushed a little and looked down. I glanced back up and saw he was still staring at me. I looked into his eyes and felt my heart melt. I leaned against my locker and just stared at him because I loved him so much.

.

.

**05. Playing With Her Hair Means Tell Me You Love Me**

.

.

I sat on the couch with Andre. I was in his lap and watching some show on the television. I felt his fingers running through my red hair. He leaned close to me and I felt his breath on my neck. "You're hair is so beautiful," he whispered.

I shivered. "Thanks," I said. I leaned back into him and my head rested slightly on his shoulder. "I love you," I whispered to him. He smiled at me and continued playing with my hair.

.

.

**06. Arms Around the Waist Means I Love You Too Much To Let Go**

.

.

I was walking through the halls all alone when I felt an arm suddenly wrap itself around my waist. I gasped in surprise and looked over at Andre. I smiled at him. "It's just you," I said.

"Nice to see you too," he told me with a smile on his face.

I patted his chest. "You scared me," I said. He laughed. We continued walking through the halls, his arm still around me.

.

.

**07. Laughing While Kissing Means I am Completely Comfortable With You**

.

.

A giggle escaped my lips as I looked over at Andre. He laughed a little and then threw more flour at me. I screamed and threw flour at him. "You're messing up my clothes!" I screamed at him while laughing.

"So?" he asked while laughing. He ran over to me and grabbed my waist. He turned my around and kissed my lips. I pulled back and laughed. I lifted my hand up and smeared flour into his face and laughed. He leaned down and kissed me yet again.

.

.

**08. Picking Someone Up Off Their Feet Means That They Love Them Fully and Would Do Anything For Them**

.

.

"Andre!" I screamed. "I just landed a main role in a movie!"

"That's great, Cat!" he said. He grabbed my waist and lifted me into the air and swung me around. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put me down and smiled at me. He let go of me and jumped onto the couch. He patted the spot next to him and I sat down. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. "I love you," he whispered into my ear.

* * *

**So... Yeah. Did you notice something in this chapter that I found awesome? Two of these eight things have already happened with Cat and Andre. In Beck's Big Break, they were seriously staring into each others eyes while smiling. In Survival of the Hottest, Andre lifted Cat into the air. I find these two facts so cute/adorable.**

**Anyways, I've been in the fluffy mood lately. I was at the LJ Nick_Ficfest and the message board was about fluff. So... Fluff is totally on its way with me. I like writing angst even though a lot of my stories are fluffy (so ironic). You people should expect more fluff coming from me. I'm already writing a fluffy story for Cat and Andre!**

**Don't forget, if you have anything to do with the number 8, tell me in a review and I'll probably write it as another chapter. Until then, this story is complete. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**~InsaneBlueberry~**


End file.
